


Fatal

by KadynE2025



Series: Derek and Spencer Broke Up [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Based off of Feeling Are Fatal by mxmtoon, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer's POV, break-up, derek can be a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Spencer thinks that he can't be sad after he and Derek broke up. He covers everything up and makes sure that no one really knows how hurt he really is.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid & David Rossi
Series: Derek and Spencer Broke Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Fatal

**Author's Note:**

> A few people have been asking for me to make Rubber Band into a multi-chapter fic, instead of doing that I made it into a series. I think that anything from Spencer's POV will be inspired by a song, and Derek's will just be whatever the hell I end up thinking of. Hope you enjoy!

**SPENCER REID**

I smile and laugh as Penelope recounts her hectic weekend, even though I can barely hear a word she is saying. Derek is smiling and is happy, so I am too. I'd do anything, feel anything, say anything for him. It's always for him. Last week I went to the movies with Henry and JJ, and Derek showed up. I was in the bathroom, crying, and he found me.

"What's going on Spencer?" He asked

"Nothing... Just allergies." I said with a smile

I'm always sad, even when I am surrounded by the people I love, doing the things I love. I'm always lonely, even when I am in a place full of people. But I can't let anyone know, I can't tell anyone, that I am slowly breaking. I am shattering.

My feelings are locked up behind closed doors. The keys to the doors are long gone. They were lost the second Derek told me to leave. I wish I could open up. I wish I could tell someone, but my feelings are fatal. They could easily kill someone. They could break someone, as they have broken me. I swear that I have tried to open up and tell people, but opening up means trusting others. I don't trust anyone. Not after the amount of times I have been hurt and broken. I wish that I could let this all go. I wish that I hadn't messed everything up, but I am a mess. I don't want to bother anyone else. My feelings are fatal, to everyone around me. 

Derek deserves to be happy, so I will smile along and be "happy" too.


End file.
